The Stars of Can't Shine in Light
by arianaD
Summary: Toph and Katara are caught getting frisky in Toph's bedroom by her parents, and it doesn't end well. The after affects are even worse. One shot, adding more one shots to this fic later, you pick what they're about. Enjoy!


Thanks for reading guys; I appreciate all feedback, positive and negative, so please leave a review. Sorta new to the writing aspect of fan fiction so I could use some pointers. XD Hope y'all enjoy, I'm not usually a one shot writer but I came up with the idea of this little collaboration here while listening to music and wanting to write. Anyways, enjoy, and please review!

*Disclaimer: I own nothing except my creative thoughts. All credit goes to Mike and Bryan*

….

You couldn't imagine how bad it hurt.

Not ever.

Not unless you were in the shoes of Toph Bei Fong, a rebellious fifteen year old with average grades who could sometimes be violent and was a bit short for her age, who just so happened to be partially blind.

And she was suffering more than she ever thought possible right now.

You can debate it as much as you'd like to, but emotional wounds were and always will be worse than physical wounds.

Why? Well, a cut would heal after a while if you took care of it properly.

But a terrible, heart wrenching memory will always hurt when you remember it.

And today would be one of those heart wrenching days, thought Toph Bei Fong, as she sat on a large black leather suitcase in a grassy spot not too far from the road but still out of visibility from it. Tears dripping down her face, she started ripping chunks of grass, roots dirt and all, from the rich earth and throwing them a slight distance away.

"It's a sin! You're a freak! An abomination! You don't deserve to be in this family or even be alive, you dirty little faggot! Get out of our home, and stay the hell out so you don't drag the rest of us with you to where you belong!"

Maybe not everyone had parents who believed the way hers did, with the whole heterosexism extremes. But, Toph just happened to be on the unlucky side of many things, it seemed anymore.

She reached for the duffle bag lying next to her on the soft grass, unzipped it, and pulled out her phone.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind picking me up by the end of my driveway, would ya'? Got into a bit of a beef with Mom and Pops about an hour ago."

…

"There's a spare bedroom downstairs, you know. You could stay there. So could Katara, if her dad finds out and isn't cool with it." Zuko said with a tint of anger in his voice, most likely directed at Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong. His eyes were sincere and worried, though, as he looked over at Toph while driving a bit slow down a dirt road.

"I don't know, Zu Zu, maybe I'll just stay with Katara. I doubt her dad would mind, he's pretty open minded, and Sokka already knew about it. I'll just wait and see, I suppose." Toph responded, looking out the window with everything being a bit blurry. The contacts helped a lot with her eyesight but couldn't go the full nine yards. Not as if it mattered, she could still see what she needed to.

"Alright, but just drop your shit off at my place until then."

On the way to Zuko's house, Toph replayed everything in her head that happened so far today, trying to figure out where she messed up and why her parents were home when they weren't supposed to be.

"I think they stayed home just to spy on us or be annoying fuckers or something." Toph stated while floating on an ocean of thoughts. "Mom, or the bigoted bitch as we shall now call her, said her and dad had some shit going on involving the condos, and then were going to lunch."

Zuko snorted. "I wouldn't put it past them. So what exactly happened, if you don't mind sharing?"

Toph was quiet for a minute.

"Well, Katara came over around 11. We chilled, ordered pizza, just talked about shit. Went swimming for a little while.

Then we went in my room to get changed. Shit just happened, and we started kissing. Then making out. Ya know, typical girlfriend/girlfriend stuff. And then dad just opened the damn door.

Didn't knock or anything, just waltzed right in and saw us. He looked so pissed. And just walked out."

Another long pause.

Toph wanted to cry right about now, but she didn't get why because she never really loved her parents or was very fond of them in the first place. So it shouldn't matter that they kicked her out.

They were nothing to her.

But, she still wanted to cry.

"I hoped he had just left and gone to work or out or something. He wasn't in the hallway when I walked out.

Me and Kat were gonna go back to her place and spend the weekend so this shit wouldn't happen and he'd have simmered down by then.

But he was in the living room waiting for us to come down the stairs. He told Katara to leave, much vulgar language included, but she stayed.

He started cursing and screaming, and told Katara if she didn't leave he'd make her regret it through me. So she left.

He waited until her car was out of the driveway and started with his bullshit.

And told me to get out. So I packed my shit up, called you, and Whoop Dee Do! Here we are now."

"What the fuck? I hated your parents before, but I could kill them myself now. Holy shit." Said Zuko in an extremely pissed tone while he pulled his red, sleek Italia Ferrari into the long, private driveway leading to the Scorseze residence.

"I wouldn't mind if you did, Zuko." Toph stated as soon as the car stopped infront of Zuko's mother's house/mansion. She got out, grabbed her suitcase and bag, and followed Zuko inside.

"Where's mama Ursa?"

"Probably upstairs painting or reading a book or something. She'll come down in a bit, she probably heard us pulling in." Zuko stated nonchalantly while throwing his keys onto a nearby couch.

Toph dragged her suitcase down the stairs to the guest bedroom and plopped it on the bed, then went upstairs to join Zuko. He was already smoking a cigarette outside. Toph walked out onto the sunny patio and lit one for herself.

"What the hell? You don't usually smoke.." Zuko stated between puffs.

"There's a first time for everything."

The two stood in a comforting silence, Toph leaning against the railing lining the patio and looking out onto the yard below, while Zuko stood looking off into the distance.

A few cigarettes and sentences later, Toph and Zuko were interrupted by a black jeep wrangler pulling into the driveway.

"Katara? Did you text her and tell her you were here?" Zuko questioned.

"Nope, she just knew where to find me." Toph stated, smirking.

….

"So that asshole just kicked you out because you get more pussy then he does? Unbelievable." Katara scoffed, taking a sip out of the rather large bottle of wine she snuck from her dad's stash.

"We should make a porno and give a copy to all his business partners, that'd be some interesting revenge. Nobody would want to fuck with the porno girl's dad in business." Toph proposed.

Zuko and Katara laughed.

"Not a half bad idea. I told my dad, he's cool with it, so you can stay at my place if you want, unless you wanted to stay at Zuko's."

"You sure? Your house is already kinda crowded."

"Of course I am, you could move in my room with me." Katara smirked, and winked at Toph. More time with her girlfriend was always something she looked forward to.

"Okay, but I think I wanna stay here at least for tonight, Zuko has an amazing flatscreen and I have to catch up on walking dead, I missed the last two episodes."

"How are you gonna get them on my TV? They don't have them on Netflix and I don't think they have them on itunes or amazon yet." Zuko questioned.

"simple. I'll just plug my laptop into the tv and pull them up on megashare or something. I'm sure they'll be on there."

"Whatever." Zuko said a bit quietly. He could barely operate the damn tv, he had no idea how that kind of shit worked.

A silence took over the room for a few minutes, because Toph was texting someone or checking something on her phone, Katara was drinking more wine, and Zuko just sat there thinking about what they should do with the rest of the day.

"Suki and Sokka aren't doing shit, neither is Aang, and we need to do something. Anybody up for a pit stop at Micky D's and then eating lunch at the park?" Toph looked at both Zuko and Katara.

…..

After the ritual ordering of one of everything from the dollar menu, Sokka, Suki, Katara, Zuko, Aang, and Toph all sat in a circle on a giant blanket Katara had pulled from her car, eating disgusting yet delicious McDonalds and talking about anything and everything.

"Toph, you gonna eat the rest of your burger?" Sokka said between mouthfulls of chicken nuggets and fries.

"Take it. Enjoy." Toph shoved the remnants she had abandoned to Sokka and then stood up and plopped down next to Katara, who was still eating.

"Hey there, babe." Toph started messing with Katara's hair while she ate.

"Hi there." Katara put her sandwhich down and turned to look at toph, and smiled at her.

Everyone else was chatting away and not really noticing them. "Katara, can we talk at your car or something?"

Toph looked into the now worried ocean blue orbs that were Katara's eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Sure." Katara's voice was a bit quieter than normal.

"Guys, we're gonna go get the football from the back of my car, be back in a few." Said the older teenage girl, standing up and putting her feet into her bright blue flip flops.

"Okay, bring the soccer ball, too!" Suki piped up. Sokka whined, because he knew she just wanted to prove she was better than him at soccer.

The two girls walked to the car in silence, thankful for the breeze. It was only the beginning of summer, the last day of high school being a week ago, but it was already in the mid-eighties.

After reaching the black jeep Katara got for her 17th birthday, the two stood in silence for a minute.

"I'm sorry about today.

I didn't mean for that to happen, and I was the one who started it. I'm really, really sorry.

I wish it didn't happen." Stated Katara. Although Toph was the one who wanted to talk at first, she still wanted to get some stuff off her chest.

"It's no big deal, I'm glad to be out of that house, and I'm fi-"

"No, it is a big deal!

Your parents kicked you out, you could qualify as homeless, and I doubt your parents are still going to pay all your college debts like they said they would!

And then nothing bad happens to me at all, I told my dad and he didn't care.

But why does it always have to be you who gets hurt?!" Katara cut toph off, her eyes watering a bit, with an extremely pissed off tone of voice.

"It doesn't fucking matter to me if they pay for it or not, and so what if I'm homeless?

And I'm glad nothing bad happens to you. I wouldn't want you to get hurt.

And if you hate it so much, then just don't fucking be my girlfriend anymore." Toph yelled while opening the car door and grabbing the football and soccer ball and then slamming the door.

"I didn't mean it like that, Toph.

You know I didn't."

"Whatever, Katara. I don't care anymore."

Toph began walking from the parking lot to where the group was sitting.

Thank god everyone decided to sit on the other side of the park behind a line of trees so they couldn't see what happened, thought Katara.

The 17 year old stood there, leaning against her car, tears rolling down her cheeks.

In a way, Katara felt relieved that Toph said she didn't mind being kicked out, but she knew Toph wouldn't say if she did, either.

Katara stopped her crying, sat down in the driver's seat of the car, and began dabbing away at the mascara running down her cheeks.

"Shit, that's not gonna come off very well. Damn it."

Katara then decided she could lie to everyone and say she went to the gas station across the road to get water or use the bathroom or something.

She walked to the Sunoco gas station and looked around inside the building for baby wipes. After locating them, she slipped a pack into her purse and walked back to her car.

Just before she opened the hatch to Cocoa, (long story behind the car's name) Katara felt a stinging sensation on her ass check and whipped around.

"Hey there little lady, care to go downtown and get a drink with me? Then we can go back to my place, if you'd like." A taller man, probably around zuko's age, and not bad looking at all, said to Katara in a husky voice.

"Uhm, no thanks, dipshit. Go hit on someone who likes it." Katara told him, venom in her usually kind voice. But damn, was he attractive, she thought once she fully took in his face. He was a California beach boy kind of tan, with chocolate brown eyes and brown hair and a bit of stubble on his chin and cheeks.

She turned around and shook her head in disappointment. How could she be thinking about how attractive a dude who just tried to get in her pants without knowing her was?

"The names Jet, by the way. I'll probably see you around some other time, though." He whispered in her ear while she opened the back hatch of Cocoa.

She jumped a bit when he did that. God, was he creepy. And disgusting. She was tempted to whoop his ass but decided against it, but didn't know why. God, was she flustered. A familiar heat started rising in her abdomen with a slight tingling sensation.

"Seriously? Fucking seriously?! Of course he turned you on, you slut. Ugh." Katara whispered to herself while opening the door to her car and plopping in the seat.

She removed the black streaks from her face with the baby wipes, re did her mascara, and walked to where the others were.

Aang, Zuko, Toph, and Sokka were playing football while Suki laid on the ground, throwing the soccer ball above her and then catching it when it fell.

"Heyyy, there you are Katara!" yelled Aang, his voice cracking a bit as he looked over from their game of tackle football.

Big mistake. The football went sailing and hit him square in the side of the face, knocking him over onto his side.

"Aang, you alright there, buddy?" yelled Sokka.

"Im fine, no damage done." And got up off the ground from where he'd fallen.

Katara and Toph both burst out laughing at the same time, and stopped as soon as they realized the other was also laughing.

Katara glanced over to Toph with a plain look.

"So, who's team am I on?"

"Well, if Suki joins then she could be on Aang and Sokka's, and you could be on mine and Toph's." Zuko glanced at her and then Suki while holding the brown, leather football.

"Fine, if I must." Suki stood up from her spot on the ground and walked over to Aang and Sokka.

After a rough and dirty game of tackle football, Sokka's team ended up beating them by two measly points.

Katara wiped her forhead with her arm and brushed some dirt off her shirt and shorts.

"Toph, Katara, you two didn't play as well as usual. You seem a bit distracted. Everything alright?" Suki asked, a tinge of concern showing through her voice.

"Yeah, just dandy."

"Yep, no problemos here."

The two looked at each other and stared for a minute before looking away.

"Oh. Uhm. Alright then.." Suki watched the two's odd behavior and then walked over to Sokka and began chatting with him about the game.

It was getting a bit dark, probably around 8.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna' head home, anyone need a ride?" Katara asked.

"Nope, going back to Suki's tonight."

"I do, my aunt said she'd pick me up but she was supposed to be here an hour ago. Probably drunk or high or something."

Aang picked up the large blanket Katara had brought from her car and began walking with her to the parking lot.

"Bye guys. See ya' again sometime." Aang yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Toph and Zuko were already in Zuko's car by the time Aang and Katara had gotten to theirs, which was parked right next to Zuko's red Ferrari that used to be his dad's but was given to him as a gift.

Both Toph and Zuko were smoking, windows rolled down on Zuko's expensive car.

Aang waved and Katara just pretended they weren't there while climbing into the driver's seat of Cocoa.

After pulling out of the parking lot, Aang asked about Toph smoking.

"I don't know. She smelled like cigarettes when I was at Zuko's, but I thought maybe some of the smell got on her from Zuko. Maybe she's started smoking." Katara responded, nonchalantly.

The rest of the short ride to Aang's Aunt's shitty apartment was mostly quiet until Aang turned on the CD player in the car.

Same Love by Macklemore started playing loudly through the speakers, and Aang turned it down a bit.

How fitting. Too bad Toph wasn't here, too.

…..

Short, I know. The song same love inspired this, in case you couldn't guess. I hope it didn't bore you to pieces. Wasn't very action-y, I know, sorry about that. :/ I beg you to leave a review! You don't even need an account for it! Just two seconds, please! Let me know what you think. Pointers, tips, point out shit I did wrong. Anything. And, if you were wondering, Toph is lesbian and Katara is bisexual in this story. Haha. Love you guys, and thanks for reading! Let me know if you want more added to this story or more one shots, and what pairings you want! :)


End file.
